Daitai Love
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Dez anos se passam. Daiki e Taiga tem uma rotina, uma vida construída a dois. Mas um aspecto desconhecido da vida de Aomine irá surpreender Kagami. Quem diria que Daiki podia ser um desenhista tão promissor. E o melhor: desenhar aquele tipo de coisa! (Aokaga)


**Título:** I Won't Give Up  
 **Autora:** Kaline Bogard  
 **Beta** : Agnostic  
 **Fandon** : Kuroko no Basuke  
 **Ship** : AoKaga  
 **Classificação** : +13  
 **Gênero** : comédia, romance, yaoi, Future!Fic  
 **Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa e de capítulo NÃO me pertencem. Retirei da Internet para edição de acordo com a minha necessidade, deixo os créditos ao devido autor de ambas, que desconheço.

Dedicada especialmente a kagamine Frannie, por N motivos. Mas, principalmente, por ser uma shipper AoKaga tão dedicada!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Daitai Love**

 **Kaline Bogard**

Kagami chegou em casa e foi inundado pelo alívio. Aquele havia sido um dia tenso, cheio de chamadas ao longo das horas. De casos simples até um grave acidente de carro. Ser bombeiro e salvar vidas era uma profissão nobre, mas perigosa e atribulada.

Voltar para a paz do lar era como deixar de lado a tensão e adentrar um porto seguro. E com tal sensação, Taiga tirou os sapatos no gekkan, colocou as chaves sobre a pequena porcelana ao lado da TV e respirou fundo.

— Tadaima! — exclamou, voz rouca e cansada.

Ouviu a resposta de Daiki, meio abafada, e sorriu.

— 'Kaeri!

O apartamento em que morava desde o primeiro ano do colegial mudara um bocado, graças ao outro rapaz que viera dividir o lugar. Seu namorado. Um cara espaçoso, folgado, de personalidade forte, que marcara território de forma muito clara.

E isso era bem óbvio nos dias de folga de Aomine: um pé de meia aqui, uma blusa sobre o sofá, copo meio cheio de suco na mesa e algumas louças sujas sobre a pia. Uma vez preguiçoso...

Balançando a cabeça, Kagami seguiu direto para o quarto de hóspedes que fôra adaptado e transformado em uma espécie de estúdio. Bateu de leve na porta e entrou.

A cena não o surpreendeu. Daiki estava sentado no chão, apoiando-se em uma mesinha de centro. Pilhas e pilhas de papel se espalhavam pra todo lado. O rapaz segurava um pincel molhado de tinta nanquim. Acenou para Taiga com a outra mão.

— Okaeri — repetiu sem erguer os olhos.

Kagami encostou-se no batente da porta e assistiu por alguns segundos enquanto o namorado contornava os traços suaves de um desenho estilo mangá. Logo que começaram a se relacionar, acerca de dez anos atrás, descobrira que Aomine não possuía talento apenas no basquete. Ele era bom em desenhar e sempre que a preguiça deixava, usava aquilo para relaxar.

Com o envolvimento amoroso e a paixão por basquete, mal tinha tempo ou vontade de criar historias em quadrinhos. Ao passar do tempo, o namoro se tornou sólido, o companheirismo ganhou tons mais maduros, o emprego de policial tinha sua cota de perigo e tensão e Daiki viu nos mangás uma chance de extravasar e descontrair. Algo que podia fazer em casa e o melhor: ganhar algum dinheiro com isso. E em que era bom, surpreendentemente. Algumas vezes voltara para casa da editora com uma caixa de papelão cheia de cartas de fãs.

Kagami sabia que Aomine conseguira que alguma editora (ousada) publicasse sua história em quadrinhos. Até tentara ler no princípio, mas não era algo que prendesse sua atenção. Não tinha paciência para ler, fossem livros, mangás, jornais, bulas de remédios... Porem, desde que Daiki ficasse feliz, então Taiga também ficava.

— Como foi seu dia? — a voz do rapaz sentado no chão atraiu a atenção de Kagami. Ele ajeitou o par de óculos na ponta do nariz. Usava óculos a algum tempo, durante as leituras e o desenho.

— Uma correria — Taiga respondeu, cruzando os braços — To louco pra tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e cama.

Nesse ponto, Daiki ergueu a cabeça e olhou fundo para o outro homem.

— Ee? Só isso? — sorriu, sugestivo.

Taiga conhecia bem aquela expressão. Acabou sorrindo torto em resposta.

— Como foi o seu dia? — desconversou.

— Tranquilo. Faltam apenas duas páginas e aplicar umas texturas. Estava esperando você chegar para tomar um banho, comer algo e terminar com uma sobremesa na nossa cama.

— Sobremesa, é...? — provocou.

— Você sabe... Separei _algo_ que você vai adorar.

A frase reticente fez um calorão subir pelo rosto de Taiga, dando-lhe a certeza de que estava corando. Dez anos. Dez anos de relacionamento e ainda não se acostumara com o jeito safado e pervertido de seu amante. Ainda ficava embaraçado feito uma colegial quando ele vinha com essas gracinhas.

— Nem fodendo, Daiki! Da última vez que você inventou moda com aquelas porcarias...

— Você adorou! Mas ficou uns dias sem poder sentar direito.

Kagami lançou um olhar que deveria ser intimidador na direção do outro e virou-se para sair do pseudo escritório.

— Vou tomar banho — resmungou.

— Chantilly — Aomine deixou escapar num tom de voz rouco e preguiçoso. Taiga paralisou-se na porta, parecendo arrepiar-se ao ouvir a palavra e o rapaz sentado ao chão soube que a batalha estava ganha. Aquela noite ia render.

Sem responder, Kagami saiu do quarto e foi cumprir o que tinha anunciado. Tomou um banho rápido e relaxante, aproveitando a água bem quente do chuveiro ao invés de recorrer ao ofurô. Depois passou pelo apartamento dando uma ajeitada nas coisas que Daiki tirara do lugar. Era uma pessoa extremamente organizada e odiava bagunça. Mas Daiki era o oposto: um relaxado que não se preocupava em manter as coisas em ordem. Um defeito que aceitava sem grande reclamação.

A melhor parte era a de fazer o jantar, pois Kagami amava cozinhar. Quase tanto quanto jogar basquete ou seu trabalho como bombeiro. A arte de separar os alimentos, prepará-los e cuidá-los até que adquirissem sabor, combinar ervas e temperos... E a conclusão de seu esforço: servir a comida pronta e aguardar que a pessoa mais importante de sua vida saboreasse, sua expressão de prazer ao degustar a refeição e a satisfação de alimentar não apenas o corpo. Sim, cozinhar era uma arte que Taiga amava.

E foi justamente assim: depois do banho, Kagami sentiu as forças se renovarem. Preparou um super curry que foi devidamente apreciado por Daiki. Mal terminaram a refeição e ele atacou as louças, contando com a ajuda do namorado para secar e guardar. Rapidamente tudo estava em ordem.

Então Aomine pegou o bendito chantilly e Taiga soube exatamente como aquela noite ia terminar.

A&K

Alguns dias depois, Kagami chegava à central dos bombeiros para cumprir seu turno. Sentia-se animado como sempre. Quando se trabalha na função que gosta, era impossível não fazer de modo bem humorado. Não que gostasse da tragédia de outras pessoas, mas a oportunidade de fazer o bem, ajudar e proteger, era algo que valia a pena.

Deixou as coisas no armário que tinha no vestiário e trocou a roupa, colocando o uniforme dos bombeiros. Ia saindo quando um de seus colegas entrou no lugar falando ao celular. Um senhor chegando aos quarenta anos, alto e de constituição forte.

— Eu sei, querida. Você já me disse um milhão de vezes — ia argumentando. Girou os olhos demonstrando enfado ao notar Kagami — Eu entendi. Vou comprar o seu mangá, não se preocupe. Não, não. Tenho certeza que a obra de Aokami sensei não vai se esgotar.

A última parte teve o poder de paralisar Kagami no lugar. Aokami era o apelido que Daiki usava para assinar suas obras e proteger sua privacidade. Um anagrama que só os dois conheciam com o nome deles, o Deus Azul, junção de Ao e Kami, kanjis saídos de Aomine e Kagami. E uma referência óbvia à arrogância de Daiki e seu ego desmedido.

Suzuki, colega de trabalho de Taiga, respirou fundo ao desligar o celular e olhou de modo culpado para o outro rapaz.

— Mulheres... — resmungou — Minha esposa não perde um número desse mangá. Ela adora a obra de Aokami sensei. Mas entrou no último mês de gestação e está evitando sair de casa, por isso sobrou pra mim comprar.

Kagami não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Puxou pela memória, os primeiros esboços do mangá de Daiki falavam sobre um grupo de alunos do colegial que se juntavam em um time de basquete. Taiga até gostara da ideia, envolvia basquete afinal de contas e lembrava o passado deles, com a coisa toda da Seirin e da Touou. Pra ajudar, o traço de Aomine era delicado e bonito, um contraste com sua personalidade espinhosa! Mas ler logo tornou-se tedioso e ele desistiu. Preferia muito mais jogar do que mergulhar em mangás sobre o esporte. Era inesperado que mulheres gostassem de tal tipo de história.

— Estou surpreso — Kagami confessou — Suzuki san também gosta desse mangá?

Antes de responder, o homem aproximou-se e acertou um tabefe na nuca de Taiga.

— Claro que não! — praticamente rosnou — Minha esposa só dá dor de cabeça mesmo.

Continuou reclamando em voz baixa, ignorando a presença do ruivo. Kagami esfregou a nuca dolorida e deu de ombros. Era cada uma que acontecia em sua vida...

E aquele acabou sendo um dia tranquilo, sem muitas chamadas. Houve uma ameaça de incêndio em um colégio, porém a equipe de Taiga não precisou sair em campo. Era bom, apesar de tudo. Um dia tranquilo significava ausência de vítimas e tragédias. Torceu para que o dia de Daiki fosse igualmente calmo.

Quando o expediente acabou, Kagami recebeu um Line do namorado avisando que estava preso em uma ocorrência e demoraria um pouco para pegá-lo na base dos bombeiros. Taiga respondeu que podia voltar para casa sem problemas. Havia uma estação do metrô por perto. Rapidamente estaria no apartamento de ambos.

E foi graças a isso que ele descobriu algo que sequer imaginava. Depois de pegar suas coisas e trocar o uniforme por roupas civis, Kagami tomou o rumo de casa. Caminhou absorto em pensamentos, tentando decidir o que fazer para o jantar quando sua atenção foi atraída para uma das bancas próximas ao acesso do metrô.

Havia um grande grupo de mulheres organizadas em fila, todas barulhentas e animadas. Ele logo pensou que algum escritor estava dando autógrafos, mas então se lembrou das palavras de Suzuki san: um mangá muito esperado estava chegando as bancas. O mangá de Daiki!

Seria possível que aquela fila era para comprar os quadrinhos do seu namorado? Aquele cara folgado, pervertido e pouco compromissado? Acabou voltando sobre os próprios passos, vencido pela curiosidade. Não sabia que o basquete era tão apreciado assim. E por garotas! Mulheres!

Mal entrou na grande banca e levou o primeiro golpe da realidade. A fila seguia direto para a seção de livros BL. E as mulheres da fila não pareciam nada constrangidas ou embaraçadas. Pelo contrário: as expressões traiam a ansiedade e expectativa diante do lançamento muito esperado.

Tinha algo errado ali.

Kagami imaginou que confundira os autores, até notar o grande pôster anunciando o novo número de Aokami sensei. O logo era o de Daiki, assim como o traço dos personagens. Mesmo que não lesse a historia, reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Meio esquecido de onde estava, avançou até parar perto da placa, lendo com cuidado as informações. O nome do mangá era "Daitai Love" e, com toda a certeza do universo, era um Boys Love. E então o pobre rapaz levou o segundo golpe da realidade. Os personagens da capa: um rapaz moreno e um ruivo. Engoliu em seco, concluindo algo que o arrepiou todinho.

Porém, antes que elaborasse um pensamento coerente, deu-se conta do súbito silêncio na banca. Só então compreendeu sua situação: parado em frente a um cartaz anunciando uma história gay. Todas as mulheres da fila olhavam para ele de forma avida, voraz, faminta! Como se estivessem a ponto de explodir de pura felicidade. Olhar semelhante recebia por parte das funcionárias da banca. Era o único cara ali dentro no momento.

Uma fila imensa de fujoshis, com certeza, adorando que um rapaz parecesse ter tanto interesse em uma obra que envolvia dois caras e... sexo.

Ao dar-se conta daquilo, um calorão subiu pelo rosto de Taiga enquanto ele corava até as orelhas.

— Su-sumimasen! — exclamou, inclinando-se em uma reverência feita em um angulo perfeito de quarenta e cinco graus e correu para fora da banca, sendo acompanhado por uma trilha sonora de "kyaaahss" e "Nyaaaahs" e "Kawaiiisssss" que quase o mataram de vergonha.

Só foi diminuir o passo quando chegou à estação e entrou em um dos vagões do metrô, sendo envolvido pela segurança do anonimato. Compreendeu a reação de Suzuki san ao acertar-lhe um tabefe na nuca. Sem querer, perguntara se o colega curtia uma história gay! Mas como ia saber?

Ruminou suas dúvidas e surpresas até chegar no apartamento. Sequer pensou em ir tomar banho ou comer alguma coisa. Invadiu o quarto que Daiki usava como estúdio e começou a fuçar nos papeis sobre a mesa. Todos retratavam os mesmos personagens do cartaz na banca.

Seu estomago afundou como se cheio de concreto, enquanto analisava os esboços. O ruivo chamava-se Kamisuke e o moreno era o Aoyama. Um trocadilho muito claro com os sobrenomes deles! Além disso, o título do mangá era Daitai Love e o nick de Daiki, Aokami.

Basicamente, partículas dos dois espalhavam-se por toda a construção da obra.

Procurou por algum dos volumes anteriores para ler o tipo de sandice que seu namorado havia escrito, mas não encontrou. Só achou rascunhos aleatórios dos personagens e de cenas que talvez tivessem sido publicadas ou não.

Ah, Daiki teria que explicar muita coisa! Se teria...

D&K

— Tadaima... — Aomine disse ao chegar em casa. Assim que parou no gekkan para tirar os sapatos foi recebido pela aura negra do mau humor de Kagami. O rapaz parecia bem chateado, sentado no sofá — O que aconteceu?

Taiga ergueu uma das folhas que estivera segurando. Era uma imagem colorida de Daitai Love.

— Aconteceu isso!

— Ah... — ele foi sentar-se ao lado do namorado e pegou a folha das mãos dele. Analisou por alguns segundos e acabou franzindo as sobrancelhas — Não entendi.

— Esse seu mangá! É a gente! O que aconteceu com a história de basquete? Por que escondeu isso de mim?! Você tá publicando nossas intimidades por aí, Aho! — Taiga estava bem nervoso.

O rompante fez Daiki recostar-se no sofá e massagear a fronte. Um sorriso torto estendeu-lhe os lábios.

— Baka — falo baixinho.

— OE! — a irritação de Kagami apenas aumentou. Queria explicações.

Aomine respirou fundo, os olhos voltaram a se fixar no desenho enquanto ele tornava-se um tanto nostálgico.

— Taiga, eu comecei com o mangá de basquete. Isso já tem seis anos...

O ruivo entreabriu os lábios para protestar, mas o significado das palavras que ouvira atingiu-lhe a mente. O que escapou por seus lábios não foi mais raiva, foi incredulidade:

— Seis... anos?! — ele ficou chocado.

— O tempo passa, Baka. Aquele do basquete eu já terminei e comecei outro que também já terminou. E outro... Então entrei no ramo de Boys Love e Daitai Love é o segundo. Eu te falei sobre isso, mas você disse que não tinha interesse.

Aquilo evaporou toda a raiva de Taiga. Lembrava-se vagamente de seu namorado tentando lhe falar sobre uma ou outra coisa relacionada aos mangás, embora nunca desse atenção ou levasse a sério. Depois de um breve silêncio, Kagami puxou a folha de volta.

— Mas é a gente! Olha o nome deles e do mangá!

— Não é a gente. São personagens de mangá com uma ou outra coisa da realidade. Faço isso em todos os mangás. Os fãs tem até teorias.

— Fãs...? — a cena da fila de mulheres na banca voltou à mente de Taiga.

— É. Parece que Daitai Love tá fazendo sucesso — Daiki coçou a nuca — Eu já esperava, porque meu traço é muito foda. E a história desses dois é muito boa. Os outros mangás eu não fiz a sério. Mas esse é especial.

A frase arrogante atraiu a atenção de Taiga, que girou os olhos para o amante. O ego de Aomine era algo que jamais diminuiria. Porém foi outra coisa que chamou sua atenção.

— Especial...?

— Gosto dos personagens — afirmou, simplista.

A frase fez Kagami estreitar os olhos e mirar Daiki de modo um tanto ameaçador.

— Somos nós! Tem que gostar mesmo — o outro apenas riu, desistindo de contrariar — Tinha uma fila enorme na banca pra comprar esse mangá! Não to acreditando até agora.

— Aa. É nesse número que os dois vão transar pela primeira vez. E eu atrasei duas semanas o lançamento — explicou o que podia ser o motivo de tanta gente querer comprar — Vai ter um lance com chantilly.

— Chantilly?! — Kagami quase engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Lembrou-se rapidamente da noite em que chegara em casa e encontrara seu namorado finalizando o trabalho. No mesmo instante um calorão subiu por seu rosto — DAIKI! Você usou aquilo?!

Aomine enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou sossegado.

— Heei, hei.

— Que "heei, hei" o quê, maldito! Quero ler isso! E se tiver alguma coisa bizarra eu juro que te mato e... — calou-se quando Daiki respirou exasperado, cansado de tanto drama, e passou a grande mão por sua nuca, puxando-o para beijá-lo.

Por mais irritado que estivesse, Kagami nunca resistia aqueles lábios que sabiam como dominá-lo. O pensamento de protestar sequer cruzou sua mente. Apenas aceitou, permitiu que as línguas se tocassem, se enrolassem e duelassem naquela dança exótica de exploração.

O beijo terminou, mas Daiki ainda mordiscou o lábio inferior de Taiga, antes de se afastar de uma vez.

— Oe... isso não encerrou a discussão — Kagami reclamou, tentando se recuperar. O rosto corado e a respiração descompassada acabavam com qualquer chance de parecer ameaçador — Ainda vou ler seu mangá!

— Heei, hei — Daiki concordou enquanto o puxava para outro beijo — Mas agora quero coletar informações para o próximo lemon. Nossas fãs não podem ficar esperando...

E, ainda que não usassem chantilly ou qualquer outro complemento, Kagami soube exatamente como aquela noite ia acabar.

Fim

— Oe, Daiki... isso aqui... caralho! Hum... seu doente! As mulheres realmente gostam desse tipo de coisa? — Taiga perguntou enquanto folheava o novo volume de Daitai Love. Estava sentando na cama, encostado na cabeceira. Lançou um rápido olhar na direção do amante, deitado sob os lençóis ao seu lado, recuperando-se do amor que haviam feito.

— Gostam. Muito.

— Por que o meu personagem é o uke?! — Taiga perguntou um tanto chateado. Ganhou um olhar agudo que o fez se mover incomodado sobre o colchão. Acabou gemendo, tanto de dor quanto pela sensação de sêmen secando em seu corpo.

— Preciso mesmo responder isso?

Kagami evitou olhar na direção do namorado, mergulhando na leitura outra vez.

— Mas que porra! Esse cara geme muito!

—... Taiga...

— Cale a boca — a ordem veio seguida de novo enrubescer que deixou as bochechas de Kagami adoravelmente avermelhadas — Eu não fico gemendo assim! Nem tenho tantos pontos sensíveis e... ahhnn...

Acabou gemendo sem querer, quando Daiki deslizou os dedos muito de levinho na lateral do seu corpo. Sabia exatamente onde tocar para tirar aquelas reações espontâneas e incontroláveis. Taiga era malditamente sensível!

— Você dizia...?

— Aho! — usou o mangá para esconder a face que sabia estar vermelha — Mas por que o uke sempre termina pelado de um quadrinho para o outro?! Que abuso!

— As pessoas gostam de ver essa entrega e fragilidade. Boys Love é um estilo para mulheres e a maioria delas é muito romântica. O estereótipo do uke que precisa ser protegido e cuidado faz tanto sucesso quanto do seme forte e protetor. Muitas das garotas se identificam com a parte passiva.

— Ah — Kagami ficou surpreso que seu amante respondera tão a sério. Quando tinha contato com aquele lado, suas barreiras caiam todas. Era tão raro e precioso...

— Você quer que eu pare de publicar Daitai Love?

A pergunta desconcertou Kagami. Ele parou de ler e fitou o homem deitado ao seu lado.

Daiki se dedicava aquilo a seis anos. Seis longos anos. Tentara compartilhar o trabalho consigo, mas o próprio Kagami o afastara, desinteressado dos mangás. Agora ele colhia os frutos de seu esforço, conseguia reconhecimento e lucro. E havia verdade em sua arrogância: seu traço era foda. O roteiro era ótimo.

Ainda que se baseasse no dia a dia deles... nunca tiraria isso de Aomine!

— Não — respondeu baixinho — Pode continuar publicando. Mas vou querer ler todos!

— Pode ler — Daiki respondeu em um tom suspeito — E pode continuar me dando inspiração para todas as cenas de sexo daqui pra frente!

Ele moveu-se tão rápido que Taiga mal reagiu. Quando se deu conta, estava deitado sobre o colchão, com o namorado atacando seu pescoço. O gemido languido veio natural. É, no fim das contas, o seu personagem era fiel a realidade. Kagami era muito sensível. E gemia mais do que gostaria.

Paciência.

* * *

 **EXPLICAÇÕES**

Essa ideia veio de um bate papo com a Marii_W, que me falou algo sobre o Daiki ser escritor. Dai eu falei sobre ele ser mangaka que escrevia um mangá baseado nos dois! E saiu isso. Obrigada pelos surtos em off! E obrigada a Agnostic que betou e arrumou os erros pra mim! :3

Não vou finalizar essa. Acho que rende mais capítulos! :D

Sobre a zueira dos nomes:

青峰 大輝 (Aomine Daiki)

火神 大我 (Kagami Taiga)

Pra criar o nick de escritor do Daiki, eu fui de 青(ao) 神 (kami) – 青神 Aokami (Deus azul) huahsuasua

Pros protagonistas:

Aoyama (青山) , nada mais é que 青(ao) 山 (yama) – Aoyama (montanha azul) hausua uma brincadeirinha inocente com o 峰 (mine) segunda parte do Aomine.

Kamisuke, é o 神 (Kami) com a terminação suke, mas não foquei em um kanji especifico pra ela, deixei genérico. Até bateu a duvida entre suke ou maru. Kamisuke ou Kamimaru haha. Fui de suke pela parte final de "uke". Tipo: Kami s uke... sacaram? Hohohoho

E por ultimo, a cereja do bolo:

Daitai Love (大大Love), sim escrito em romanji mesmo! Seria o 大(Dai) de Daiki ( 大輝) e o 大 (Tai) de Taiga ( 大我). Gente... AoKaga tem o mesmo kanji no nome. Esse amor é destinado! Huahsuahsah

O kanji 大 é algo a mais, maior. Então 大 大Love é uma zueira tipo "Amor mais maior". Huasahsah não me julgue. Massssss também pode ser "Amor do Dai (chan) e do Tai (chan)"! Huasuahsahsuasahusah.

Tentei fazer tudo na obra (dos personagens ao título do manga) remeterem a AoKaga! Espero que gostem do meu esforço!

Até a próxima! :D


End file.
